landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Kaga
Early life Kaga has not spoken much about his early life. What is known is that his parents neglected and ignored him. At some point in his childhood, Kaga ran away searching for the Great Valley. He grew up in the wasteland, fending for himself and learning valuable survival skills. Not knowing how to find the valley, Kaga spent years wondering the wilderness. Over time, he grew into a hearty adult. Meeting New Friends Life was not easy for a young "iguanodon" wondering the wilderness alone. Kaga nearly died of thirst and was saved only by a surprise rainshower. Kaga survived the Great Earthshake unharmed and continued his search for the Great Valley. One day, as he wandered through the desert, he quite literally ran into Longtail, an odd and in Kaga's own opinion, "slightly crazy" flier. Nevertheless, the two became friends after Kaga carried Longtail to water and the two traveled together. A short time later, while seeking shelter from a violent thunderstorm, Kaga encountered Strafe, a female iguanodon and Snork, a male parasaurolophus. Kaga was fascinated by Strafe as she was the first female of his species he had ever seen. Snork and Strafe allowed Kaga and Longtail to tag along as they made their way toward the Great Valley. Kaga grew close to his new friends, thinking of them as the family he never had. One night, as the group rested, a young troodon named Dante found them. Initially, Kaga was hesitant to trust a sharptooth, but Dante proved to be no threat and was allowed to travel with the herd. Over time, Kaga grew close to him as well. The Long Journey As time passed, Kaga grew closer to his friends, particurlarly Strafe, who he had developed a crush on. Strafe had feelings for him as well, which she shared with him. Kaga was overjoyed when she asked him to be her mate, though he was too tired from the journey to show it at the time. His affection for her would be put to the test when Shriek, a vicious sharptooth, attacked the group of friends in the middle of the night. As Strafe was protcting her friends, she, along with Dante and Longtail, was seriously injured. Before Shriek could deliver the final blow, Kaga rushed in and with the help of Snork, drove Shriek away. Kaga watched over his injured companions, particularly Strafe. It was on that night that a new traveler, Hunter, joined the gang. Once the others had healed, they continued their journey. Personality Having grown up alone, Kaga is initially suspicious of newcomers but once he gets to know someone, he warms up to them fairly quick. Kaga is a loyal friend and would do anything to protect those that he cares about. He is bold and courageous and rarely shows fear openly. He is witty and can be sarcastic at times, but overall friendly and kind, despite his harsh childhood. Kaga has difficulty interacting with females, having had so little experience with them, though he quickly befriended Strafe. He enjoys sitting in the shade and eating leaves with his friends or wading through cool water on a hot afternoon. Kaga is also in love with Strafe and hopes to one day settle down and start a family with her. Physical Description Kaga is nearly fully grown. He is mostly a leafy green color with a grey underside. He has stripes down his back and bands on his tail similar to Strafe. His eyes are pale blue.